In one conventional integrated circuit, circuit parameters may be calibrated. To calibrate a plurality of signals and/or circuit parameters, the conventional integrated circuit may use different comparators for each task, where the comparators may be used to compare a reference signal to a signal that is to be calibrated. However, in such an arrangement, the use of multiple comparators tends to introduce excessive and random error in the calibration process. The conventional integrated circuit is incapable of reducing calibration errors since the conventional integrated circuit does not calibrate a plurality of parameters using a single comparator.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly, and be defined only as set forth in the accompanying claims.